When You Need a Laugh
by Ochako107
Summary: SxM [ONE SHOT] A look into a day with Sano and Megumi and why they love to make fun of one another. Is it simply for fun, or something more?


**When You Need a Laugh  
****  
**By: Ochako107

Disclaimer: I don't own _'When you Need a laugh'_ or RK

"Now, now rooster-head. Don't get upset just because you know I'm better than you are! Honestly, at least I don't go around gambling and getting drunk! Ohohoho!" Megumi laughed. The Kenshin-gumi was having their evening meal at the Kamiya dojo, as usual. It seemed Megumi's jokes were taking affect on Sanosuke.

_**You can't imagine how it hurts me  
To have you treat me like you do,  
Knowing that my love is just a joke to you.  
**_

Sano kept his mouth shut as he chewed on his fishbone. Megumi kept laughing, as was the Kenshin-gumi. He grinned to himself, deciding to try and get a rise out of Megumi. "Come on fox, give it a rest; what about you? You aren't so perfect yourself!"

"Better than you!"

"What'd you say?" They rose out of their seat, inches away from each other's face growling angrily.

_**But I'll take it just to see you,  
And laugh as teardrops fall,  
So when you need a laugh, give me a call.  
**_

"Now, now you two." Kenshin said waving his hands in the air. "Sit back down and calm down."

Sano sat back and chuckled. "What's so funny idiot rooster?" Megumi sneered.

"You are too easy, fox."

"What?"

"You get _so_ upset."

"Cause you're so annoying!"

"I didn't start it!" Sano shot back wanting to start another argument. _'Heh, we never have a conversation, always teasing each other…'_

_**Everybody says I'm crazy  
To let you treat me this way,  
But I can't explain, so what else can I say?  
At least I'm on your mind when you're laughing  
Somehow that breaks the fall  
So when you need a laugh, give me a call.  
**_

THE FOLOWING DAY…

"Hey fox!" Sano yelled to the window of Megumi's clinic.

"What do you want?" She yelled back organizing her medicine cabinet.

"Um… nothing really!"

"Well get away from the clinic! I don't want people thinking I have muggers waiting outside!"

_'Here we go again. Why is she always so mean to me? Can't I come around to just say hi?' _"But I came to see ya. Doesn't that count for something?" He gave her puppy-dog eyes, learned from Nartaro.

Megumi paused and looked out the window at the ex-gangster. "Really?" She asked quietly pulling a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"No!" Sano bent over and laughed holding his stomach. _'Now why am I being mean?' _He watched steam rise from her head. _'Wow, she's pretty even when she's all angry. Her hair all messy, her cheeks so rosy…'_

"Oh! You stupid rooster-head! Ohoho! You- you're nothing but a foolish weirdo! And-and-" _'Handsome, amazing, perfect…'_ "- you don't do anything but try and get me angry! You couldn't even help find sake if it were sitting right in front of you! Well… maybe you could, but-"

"HEY! WOULD YOU TWO KIDS TAKE YOUR RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS INSIDE?" Neighbors yelled from their own residence. Megumi and Sano blushed furiously as Sano rushed frantically into the clinic and Megumi disappeared from the window.

_**I'd gladly trade the laugh you get for making fun of me,  
To be around the one I love and need so desperately.  
**_

Megumi met him at the door. "YOU KIDS AND YOUR RAGING HORMONES! KEEP THEM IN PRIVATE! IN MY DAY, WE NEVER WENT GALAVANTING AROUND-" She closed the door and leaned on it.

Sano and Megumi slid to the floor huffing and catching their breath, trying to remain passive. They stayed that way as their heard the neighbor's rant dying away.

When everything was still, finally, they looked up into each other's eyes. Megumi's lips curled into a smile, as Sano also grinned.

"Hum. Hum. Hum. Hehe. Hahaha!" Sano burst into a loud laugh.

"Ohohohohohoho!" Megumi too began laughing. They had never had some old man yelling at them about hormones, or been so embarrassed in their lives. Now all Megumi's neighbors were most likely to stare them down. Oh how Megumi would live up to that!

But right now, none of that mattered. Megumi and Sano were enjoying each other's company as they laughed continuously.

"You should have seen your face, rooster! I have never seen you so startled! Ohoho!"

"And yourself, fox! You look as bright as a tomato!" Sano laughed back. "It's almost as if you actually did like me!"

"Ohoho-" Her laugher abruptly stopped, as Sano still couldn't control his hysteria.

_**So even if the laugh's on me,  
**_

Sano stopped, as he didn't hear Megumi laughing with him anymore. "Fox?" Her bangs were covering her misty eyes.

"What if I did?"

"What?"

"What if… what if I did like you?"

"…"

"Haven't you noticed how we are always at each others throats? I mean… more than at everyone else's? We laugh at each other…"

"Megumi." She looked up at Sano with unshed tears. "Now I know those aren't sad tears. The Tankani Megumi I know never cries in front of me." He said inching over to her.

She smiled slightly as a tear fell from her eye. Sano flicked it away and grinned. "You're happy. But I don't know why."

"Cause…"

"I'm always here when you need a laugh?" She didn't say anything. "I don't care that you make fun of me, fox, as long as we are happy. It doesn't matter really. I don't really mean any of it... do you?"

"Not all the time..."

"Heh, I'll take that in a nice way just foryour sake." He watched as a smile etched her red lips.

"Yeah. You… always make me laugh." She swatted him on the head. "So get off me you rooster-head! You will not topple on a lady like that if you know what's good for you, pervert!"

He chuckled. "Sure, sure fox, whatever you say."

Megumi laughed and took his hand. "Come on, while you're here I might as well take a look at that hand of yours. You don't mind right?"

Sano squeezed her hand gently. "I don't mind at all…"

_**I don't mind at all,  
**__**So when you need a laugh, give me a call...  
So when you need a laugh, give me a call.**_

* * *

**_A/N: Just something I wrote a LONG while back. A sketch and something I thought was cute. Read and Review!! Thanks for stopping by._**


End file.
